A Tale of Two Earths
by Smart Comment Central
Summary: After some odd storms over Iceland, the SATW countries find themselves in the another universe. This universe also has countries represented as people, they're just a little different. And just when both sets of countries think they can live in peace, it turns out countries weren't the only thing that storm brought over.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose the same, the wind blew the same, the sky looked the same. The trees and bushes were in their same places, still in the same well-trimmed shape as always. The houses, simple but homely, were exactly the same as always, friendly people conversing like always, giving bright smiles and waves like always. But it still felt different.

The sun seemed to be more round and lighter than usual, the wind colder than remember, the sky bluer. The trees and bushes seemed more green and prickly. The houses seemed emptier, the people more suspicious as they waved, smiles a little more forced. Too different.

A man, about twenty or so, went over all of this is his mind as he walked down the suddenly eerie street. So similar, but not quite the same. His already wild blond hair was blown by the colder than normal wind, his small, slight frame warmed by the lighter than normal sun. As his dark blue eyes scanned the city in front of him, he couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. Shoving his hands in his pockets he kept walking, not sure what he was looking for.

All through the city people would stare at him a bit before walking briskly away, after giving a slight smile and wave. The man sighed, he wasn't doing anything different, he didn't look any different, he was still wearing his same jeans and Danish flag shirt. So why all the glances now?

Deciding to think about everything over a beer, he stepped into his favourite bar and ordered a few drinks. It was weird. The bartender didn't remember him, despite the fact the man came there almost every week. He had talked to the bartender about everything, his life, friends, and the bartender had told the man about his life, with his two daughters and how one of them loved the mountains so much the family would leave mountain-less Denmark every summer so she could see some. But he seemed to remember none of this, and seemed a bit shocked when the man had used his name to address him. Too different.

Another man sat beside him. He was tall and well built, but not overly so. His hair was pale gold and seemed to defy gravity with the way it stuck up from everywhere. A small miniature top hat rested on his head almost comically. He was dressed casually, in a red t-shirt and jeans, but carried an air of authority nonetheless. His eyes were a pale blue, and made the man look a bit fiercer, with the way they glitter dangerously. The bartender walked over to the tall man, "Ah, Matthias, what should I get for you?" Matthias, so that was this almost terrifying man's name.

Matthias noticed the other man staring at him and raised one eyebrow quizzically. The man was rather short, with a very slight build, and had hair almost as wild and gravity defying as Matthias himself. His eyes were as blue, if not bluer than the ocean, and seemed to carry a constant spark of happiness. He was dressed in the Danish flag for a shirt, an odd choice, and some jeans. But there was something that told Matthias that this small man was a force to be reckoned with. Finally, Matthias decided to speak, "So, why are you staring?"

The smaller man jumped, "Uh… Sorry!"

"Not angry, just want to know why."

"Well, I don't know, it's just everything seems so different than I remember." He shrugged, drinking some more of his beer.

Matthias nodded almost wisely, "Things change a lot, but the beer always tastes good."

The other man snickered, "Yeah, unless you live in America, then the beer is just piss someone slapped a label onto."

"I know! They got no taste. Ugh, I pity anyone who drinks that."

"Reminds of a joke." The smaller man put down his beer, grinning, "How is makin' love in a canoe and American beer the same thing? They're both fuckin' just above water!" Matthias laughed, nodded in agreement.

""Wait!" Catching his breath, he took another sip of beer before continuing, "How can you tell if a Finn likes you? He stares at your shoes instead of his own!"

The man laughed, almost choking on his beer. "Well, you know what a perfect European is like? They cook like the Brits, drive like the French, laugh like the Germans, talk like the Finns, and spend like Belgians!"

Snickering, the two continued to drink and joke. Nothing was in bad taste for them, even when Matthias told a particularly offensive Nazi joke. No, they just laughed and drank some more. The small man gradually began to grow more accustomed to the walls being darker than normal, the clouds more wispy and grey. That strange sensation of uneasy was leaving him, bit by bit, as he continued to laugh and joke with an almost complete stranger.

Said stranger was beginning to become more flushed, his words slurring just a little. The smaller man was hardly even feeling the effects of the beer, Matthias was staring to make less and less sense and was laughing more and more at absolutely nothing. Deciding quickly, he paid for the both of them; happy he had brought enough money. Looking at his new friend, he supposed, he helped Matthias out of the bar, the tall man leaning awkwardly against his smaller body. "So," He glanced up to semi-glazed blue eyes, "Where do you live?" He hadn't expected an answer, but was pleasantly surprised when someone passing them on the street gave him the address. _You would think,_ he mused, supporting the older man, _He would be able to hold his beer better than me. But life is full of surprises and people who can't hold their liquor._

Upon reaching Matthias's house he was surprised yet again when the door wasn't locked, and deposited him on the couch. Matthias looked up with slightly clearer eyes than before, "Hey, thanks for bringing me home." His speech was even a little more coherent, "But, uh…What's your name?"

The small man gulped. _Oh God what do I do, he'll think I'm crazy! Uh…Uh…_ He decided to go with the truth. "My name," he began, "Is Denmark."

Matthias's eyes widened in disbelief. He shook his head quickly," No, no, you can't be Denmark. _I'm_ Denmark!"

* * *

Hell world! It is I, back from hiatus! So, this is going to be a long fic, and the characters that show up are only the ones with both SATW and APH appearances. Sorry for all you Liechtenstein or Aland fans. This is going to be long, and it takes forever to write, so updates will be random at best. But enjoy, there will be plenty of ships to come! SCC out!


	2. Chapter 2

Denmark and…other Denmark stared at each other in shock. The taller of the two, also known as Matthias, pulled himself into a sitting position on his couch. "How," He began, eyes narrowing in concentration, "Can you be Denmark, when _I'm _Denmark." He shook his head, "We can't _both_ be Denmark, can we?" The other Denmark shrugged.

"What, what if…" He trailed off, chewing on the collar of his Danish flag shirt.

"What if… what?"

"What if Hekla and those creepy demons made reality melt and made you appear and remade everything almost the same way but different somehow and-"

Matthias held up a hand, "Look," He cocked his eyebrows, "I'm not usually the one saying this, but that makes no sense. Demons at Hekla? I mean, the place is creepy and all, but demons…?"

"You haven't seen them!" Other Denmark gasped, "They're these big black shadow creepy things, and they're always following Iceland around and they live in Hekla!"

"Demons? Following Icey?" Matthias shook his head, "Umm, I know the kid can be weird, but not demonic."

"He isn't a demon, they just follow him everywhere. Wait," Denmark tilted his head, "Describe Iceland."

"Icey?" A nod. "Um, short whitish hair. Almost purple eyes, he's short, has this jackass of a puffin that follows him around. You sure you aren't mistaking the puffin for a demon?"

"No, I'm sure. It's just…weird. Iceland is taller than Sweden, and he has really, _really_ blue eyes."

"Taller than Sweden! No way, Sweden is taller than me!"

"But, Iceland is…"

A strange sort of song started playing, and Matthias scrounged around in his pockets before coming across his phone. "Hey Norge!"

"Hi, Denmark. Are you drunk? Never mind, I have a problem. There's this crazy guy in my house who keeps saying he's me."

Matthias' eyes widened, "It happened to you too!"

"Wait, there's a crazy guy at your house claiming to be Denmark?"

The blonde nodded, then realized that nodding is useless on the phone and responded with a simple, "Yes."

"Wait!" Other Denmark cut in, "Can I talk to Norway… the other Norway?"

Matthias shrugged and handed him the phone after a few more words. "Norway?"

"Denmark! It's you!" _This_ was who he was expecting. With his bright, cheery voice and calm way of talking, Norway was a welcomed relief from all the confusion.

"Norway, I don't know what's happening! I'm Denmark, but this other guy is Denmark too!"

"I know! This other Norway is weird. He's really boring and looks like he's angry all the time."

"You mean like Sweden?"

"Exactly like Sweden! I wonder if he's here too…"

"I don't know, do you think everyone else also came he-" There were some yelps coming from the phone. "Norway?"

A different voice answered him, not cheery, but flat and dull. "I think I know what happened."

"Okay," Denmark perked up, answers! "Get on with it."

"I think that the demons from Hekla that the other Norway was talking about, your Norway, somehow transported you to here. This is another dimension. Everyone is relatively the same, they just won't know you. And, of course, all the countries are represented by different people."

"So…how do we get back?"

"I'm not sure. You might be able to, might not."

Denmark turned to Matthias, who had leaned in to hear the conversation, "You got that?" Matthias nodded. "Good, because I didn't."

"I think," Matthias paused for a moment, "What Norway means is that the demon things used magic to send you here. It's like, a parallel universe. I think."

Denmark nodded, "I got that, but won't it get confusing if we all have the same name? Can you get all of your countries to use the…normal-"

"Human."

"Human names for each other, and my countries will use the country ones? That seems do-able."

Matthias nodded, "Alright, I'll tell you the ones I know for certain. I'm Matthias, Norway is Lukas, Sweden is Berwald, Finland is Tino, Iceland is Emil, Prussia is-"

"How 'bout you tell me when I meet them? And- Wait you have Prussia too?"

"Yeah, he's awesome! And albino."

Denmark smiled, "Cool, that means maybe my Prussia is here, because I still owe him something."

"Are you going to hang up?" Norway, also known as Lukas, asked, voice carrying just a hint of contempt.

"Oh, yeah" Denmark hung up and promptly returned the phone to its owner. "So, what now?"

Matthias shrugged, "No clue. I could invite Prussia over if you want to meet him. It shouldn't take long for him to get here."

And sure enough, only a few hours later and there was a knock on the door. Matthias strode out of the living room and welcomed the guest in. "So, who is zis other Denmark you vant me to meet?"

"He's right here." Denmark looked up. Standing in the doorway was a man in his twenties. He was exceedingly pale, with practically white skin and hair. He was tall too, and look rather muscular and menacing. But the most frightening feature were his eyes. Denmark knew he was going to be albino, but he still got a bit of a shock meeting the red gaze.

"So," The man walked up to him slowly, "Zis is Denmark. Vell, hallo. I am ze awesome Prussia! But call me Gilbert"

Denmark nodded. "You're different than my Prussia."

"How so?"

Denmark paused, searching through his memories, "Prussia was calmer…No that's not it. He was, how do I put it…Regally pissed." The two other countries gave him confused looks, so he continued, "He was fine to be around, when he wasn't at war with you, but he always seemed a bit angry and just bored with the world, but never really let it show too much."

"Hmm, vhat did he look like?"

"He was tall like you, and pretty pale, and he wore this weird helmet with this big feather in it. He had black hair though, and this cool mustache."

Gilbert grinned, "He sounds awesome! Vhere is he?"

"I don't know if he came here, but he would just king of pop up whenever, then disappear for a bit, then pop up again. It was weird."

The albino was about to make another comment when his phone went off. After reading a bit, he looked up, "It's mein bruder, Germany. He say someone is at our house and keeps apologizing every fifteen seconds."

Denmark stood up, still smiling, "It looks like your brother just found my Germany!"

* * *

Hello world! I'm rather surprised at how many reviews and follows this is getting. It makes me happy! Anyway, the Germanys are coming up, so this should be interesting. And don't worry, Finland and Sweden and the others are coming too. It was hard trying to get SAWT!Prussia's personality with his one appearance, but I have this thing where he seems kind of like APH!Austria and APH!Switzerland put together, with Austria's regally pissed thing, and Switzerland's temper. But, alas I must go, SCC out!


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig, or as he is known formally, Germany, was surprised, to put it mildly, when he came downstairs to see a random guy dressed in, of all things, the German flag sitting in the kitchen drinking some beer. As soon as he tried to confront him, the other man had panicked and began to apologize nonstop. Ludwig knew he was intimidating, tall, muscular, with slicked back blond hair and frozen blue eyes, but was he so terrifying he needed an apology every ten seconds? He quickly texted his older brother, Prussia, or Gilbert, who had left to go to Denmark's house according to the note he left. After a couple hours of finally managing to get the young man to calm down, help arrived.

"West! I'm here!" Gilbert burst in the front door in his typical style, "Where is our "guest"?"

"He is with me." Ludwig rolled his eyes. Gilbert was always so brash and unreserved; it was kind of annoying. And by kind of, he meant very.

Suddenly a twenty-something popped his head around the corner before grinning brightly, "I knew you would be here!" The man already there didn't even have time to say hello before he was glomped by the wild haired blond.

"Looks like Denmark found him!" Denmark smiled, pointing to…Denmark (?).

"Vhat do you mean? _You_ are Denmark." Germany's gazed flitted between the two blonds.

"We both are!" The shorter, apparently, Denmark beamed, letting go of the stranger.

Gilbert popped into the room with a rather valid question, "Who are you?" He pointed to the German flag clad boy, who looked only about eighteen, with messy brown hair, a bad mustache, and pale blue eyes.

"I'm Germany." He took a gulp of beer, avoiding eye contact.

Ludwig turned to him, "_You_ are Germany?" A nod. Ludwig's eyes narrowed, "_I'm_ Germany." The brunette nodded again, shakily, and began to edge towards the man who was previously hugging him.

"About that." Gilbert tapped his brother's shoulder. After a brief explanation of what was going on that didn't actually clarify that much, the group of five sat around Ludwig's living room with some beer.

"So, can we get back?" Germany looked to the other four.

Matthias shrugged, "Depends. If Norwa, I mean Lukas' magic can fix the problem, you should be back home before next week."

"If it can't?"

"Let's not focus on that right now." Denmark mumbled an agreement, drinking the last of his beer.

The blond found the conversation pretty boring and decided to have some fun messing with Germany. "Hey, Matthias, I was wondering, what is your relationship Ludwig?"

Matthias blinked, "Uh, we're friends, I guess. Why do you care?"

"Oh, I just needed to know if you had the same thing as I did with Germany here." Germany choked on his beer, staring wide-eyed at the Nordic. Happy with the attention he was getting, Denmark continued, "Yeah, we really have a thing going. He comes over, we…have some fun, and he leaves." Everyone was staring at him, completely absorbed in his story. He added a few more poorly disguised innuendoes, thoroughly enjoying Germany's embarrassment, before finishing it up. "And that's what we do whenever he visits the beach in my country." Silence, then Gilbert and Matthias started laughing, congratulating Dane on a joke well played. Germany mumbled, face flushed red, and Ludwig merely sighed.

Excusing himself, Germany left the room, wandering upstairs until his flush faded. Peering into some random boring rooms, he heard the faint sound of dripping. Following it into a bedroom, he cautiously opened the door. Scanning over the furniture, his eyes caught on a tiny pool of black liquid on the floor. A small drop fell from the ceiling, plinking into the puddle. Slowly looking up, his eyes met another pair, and he screamed.

Hearing the shriek, the four other countries raced up the stairs, trying to find the unfortunate German. Gilbert ran into the room first, gasping. Hanging from the ceiling by slimy tentacles was black blob-like… thing. Staring back at him with hazy red eyes, it hissed, part of its face (?) sliding down, dripping onto the floor.

The rest came up behind him, all staring in a mixture of fear and shock. Finally, Denmark stammered, "I-it's one of I-Iceland's demons!"

At the name Iceland, the demon growled, sliding off the ceiling onto the floor. Oozing its way over to the countries, it reached out a tentacle, trying to snag Matthias' foot. Yelping, the blond stomped on it. The creature squealed, slipping out from under the enormous boot. It tried to slither away, but Ludwig kicked it back, its body slamming into the wall with a squelch. Denmark quickly grabbed a lamp and proceeded to franticly beat the thing with it, screaming. Suddenly, Germany shoved him away and scraped the slime into a bag, sealing it.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Taking the bag of demon, Denmark sighed, "Well, I guess we're going to have to find Iceland then."

Gilbert set the half destroyed lamp back into place, "Actually, I vas planning on being an ass to Austria today, so have fun on your quest!" Another brilliant idea suddenly hit him, "Hey, West, while you're gone trying to find volcano boy, I vill run the county for you! I promise not to destroy everything." He smiled, putting his hand over his heart.

"If you do, I'm not letting you leave the house for a month."

"I von't!"

"Gut. Alright, De-Matthias, Denmark, uh, Germany, let's go."

"To Iceland!" Denmark shouted, throwing his fist in the air. He quickly handed the demon back to Germany and charged downstairs. Matthias laughed and ran after him, with Germany following dutifully behind. Ludwig sighed, shaking his head, and followed.

Gilbert laughed to himself, calling for his best friend. Gilbird appeared promptly, the little yellow chick cheeping and snuggling down on the albino's shoulder. Gilbert chuckled to the bird, "I know West won't dare try to ground me. He can't stand how awesome I am! So let's have some fun!" He studied his bird more closely, smiling, "My awesomeness must have rub off on you! You have red eyes like me now!"

* * *

Hello world! Sorry for being so late, I had a project due in three weeks and didn't even start reading the reading the book until then. But I hope you liked the chapter, and the ending is important, so remember it. Thanks for reviewing! The main plot is about to pick up, so be prepared for chaos! Scc out!


	4. Chapter 4

"But you can't leave Denmark alone! What if he hurts himself? Or gets lost? Or if he freaks out again and starts to-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Lukas looked over to his alternate self. The man was built like Russia, with thick, curly blond hair, but he was more annoying than Matthias ever was. With his constant worrying about Denmark, it was going to drive Lukas insane.

Loud banging came from the closet where the alternate Finland was locked. Tino and Berwald had captured him before he attacked them. The three, counting Sweden, came over to Lukas' house for clarification.

"Norway." Sweden was saying, "Denmark's fine. Stupid, sure, but not to the point he'll get himself killed."

"But what if he does?" Norway's eyes were huge and teary.

A short brown-eyed blond trotted up to the stressed nation, "Oh it'll be alright. Matthias can take of him! He's pretty good with that."

A formidable looking blond was just behind him. He looked over the smaller male and shrugged slightly, "I suppos' so."

A silver haired teenager, followed by a puffin, stormed into the living room. "I can't believe that guy is me." He muttered, seeking out the dish of liquorish. Finding it, he popped a few pieces into his mouth and his puffin's beak.

Lukas gave him an odd stare, opening his mouth as to speak. But before words could form the door busted in and a loud, "Lukas! It's me!" rang through the house.

Matthias and Denmark sprinted through the door, each to their respective Norways. Lukas not so gently shoved Matthias off while Denmark and Norway clung to each other like their lives depended on it. Ludwig entered next, standing awkwardly in the doorway before moving towards Lukas. Germany followed, clutching the bag of demon.

Lukas stared at the slime, taking it from the brunette. "What is this?" he held it up so everyone could see.

"Is that Djöfull?" A silver haired man with eyes so blue you could drown in them popped into the room. Oh, and he was sparkling. A lot.

Shocked silence followed by roughly a dozen WTFs. It was Norway who spoke up, "Iceland, you _name_ your _demons?_"

The male nodded, smiling, "Yep! This guy's a lot of trouble though. Almost killed me one time. But no worries, they're harmless. Most of the time."

"They?" Ludwig looked to the Icelander, "There are more of these things?"

"Of course! I've only gotten around to naming about twenty though."

Denmark raised his hand, "How many of these are there?"

Iceland laughed, "Oh, I don't know. Hundreds, thousands?"

Matthias decided to make things a little less terrifying, "Why don't we think about this over some beers?" After a few mumbled agreements and Denmark's loud cheer, it was decided.

"So," Tino was saying, "we ran into the street to try to lose them. But they kept following! We had nowhere left to run and Matthias is really hard to carry, when BAM! This huge truck smashes out of one of the buildings and runs the guys over!"

"Sounds weird." Denmark opened another beer, "But not nearly as weird as when a battle cow attacked me!"

"What?" Luks gave a disbelieving look.

"I'm being honest! I was over at Switzerland's house and decided to stop one of the million banks when this cow just leapt out and started chasing me!"

The discussion continued as such, with each nation bringing up stories, each weirder than the last. They were in the middle of one of Matthias' narratives on how…well it had something to Berwald and faeries, let's leave it at that, when Lukas raised his hand for silence.

"Iceland, where did you put the demon?" After being handed the creature Lukas proceeded to open the bag and dump it onto the floor. Immediately it tried to lunge at him, attempting to stab his leg with liquid fangs. He stayed just out of its reach, circling it as the room became taught with confusion and fear. After a few more circles and some odd gestures, the Norwegian held a hand over the demon and muttered a few words. His hand glowed a pale blue and the demon screeched, its black flesh disintegrating.

Lukas sighed heavily, "There, it's gone." Taking a few more breaths he added, "I think I can you, " he gestured to the other dimensional countries, "back home."

"How?" They stared wide-eyed in a mixture of hope and excitement.

"I'll have to build a portal. I've made some before, but never inter-dimensional. But I know how it would work." Enthusiastic nodding. "We'll need a sample, something like a piece of hair, from all of you." He looked over to the other nations. "And we need to find where the demons are. That's the only place we could set up the portal." He paused and mumbled something, listened carefully, then continued. "And we need to find all the demons quick, apparently they can posses things."

"Wait, you mean the whole demon-is-inside-need-to-speak-Latin-or-else-it-will-kill-humanity posses?" Denmark clung to Norway, shivering.

Lukas nodded. There was a loud crack and the group found themselves face to face with an angry, drunk, knife-wielding maniac wearing the Finnish flag.

Sweden tried to reason with him first, "Um, okay Finland. We were really panicked and didn't know what was going on, so sorry for locking you in the closet, please don't hurt us."

Finland narrowed his eyes and raised his blade. Ludwig attempted to appeal to him, "Finland is it? Vell, you won't be able to go back to your vorld if you try to kill us, so think." Finland lowered his knife, cursed, and stood there.

"Alright!" Matthias, just a bit drunk, threw his fist in the air, "It's questing time! Let's go and find these countries!"

"We need a plan first." Lukas gave him a condescending look, "We can't just run around hoping to accomplish something. Who should we go to first?"

"Vell, if we wanted to be ze-"

"Why don't we go to England first?" Emil spoke for the first time, "He knows some magic. That could be helpful, I think."

"So we agree?" Matthias took the silence to mean yes, "Okay, to Arthur we go!"

* * *

Hello world! I don't know if this is early or late, so I'll apologize anyway. And yes, Norway was talking to his troll. Every country with both a AHP and SATW appearance (that I know of) will be in here for a chapter or two, maybe more, depends on how major or minor they are. Well, see ya! Scc out!


End file.
